Elliot & Olivia 20 years later
by livielove28
Summary: Not only did Olivia take on Elliot's 4 children (upon finding Eli was not his) but then they had 2 of their own and now another baby on the way. Although life seems great until Kathy shows up...
1. Boys

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP….**

Elliot Stabler rolled over with his eyes still halfway close trying to find the button to turn the alarm off.

**"hmmmm" **groaned his wife turning into his chest while his arms wrapped around her.

**"Liv … come on we gotta get up" **the muscle-man detective said opening his eyes so he could adjust to the day light.

**"Let's just call in, I'm not feeling it today" **his work partner of the last 20 years and wife of the last 5 years, Olivia said back with one arm wrapped around his waist and her head on his chest with no intention of moving.

Elliot's arms wrapped around her body, he knew he was going to have a hard time arguing that they needed to go to work seeing how sexy his 16 week pregnant wife looked in the mornings.

"**MOMMY!" **came from a loud piercing scream as Elliot and Olivia's bedroom door burst opened.

Running through the doors and jumping into their bed was their 4 year old twins, Alexander & Madison.

Maddy crawled right top of her parent's legs as they were intertwined with each other's. Alex had jumped on the opposite side as his mom in the giant king size bed.

**"Mamma, wake up" **Alex said in a sweet voice almost singing the words.

**"not until you give me a big hug and kiss" **Olivia said with her eyes still closed and her arms around her husband…

Alex leaped over his mom's growing stomach, squeezed her cheeks and kissed her as Olivia opened her eyes she grabbed her little boy tickling him down onto the bed. Eventually Maddy and Elliot joined in the fun.

Olivia and Elliot sat up in the spots the were sleeping in, Maddy on Elliot's lap and Alex beside his mom. They talked about what was on tap for the day.

**"Whatcha doing kiddo?"** Olivia said watching her 4 year old daughter tap on her pregnant stomach

**"I'm trying to get the baby's attention so I can talk to it" **the 4 year old replied as if the question her mother asked was the stupidest thing she had ever heard.

**"Hi baby, it's Maddy. I … I just want you to know that today we find out if you're going to be a boy or a girl and even though I want a little sister I'll hold you & play with you even if you are a boy." **Maddy stated while looking closely at her mother's tummy.

**"yeah, me too. If you're not a boy I will still teach you how to play baseball" **Alex chimed in

Olivia looked up at Elliot with a smile on her face loving the interaction her children were having with their unborn sibling. She pulled Elliot's chin towards her as she gave him a soft and short kiss.

**"How did we get so lucky"** Elliot whispered before pulling away.

**"Alright, I'll race you to the kitchen" **Elliot said to his kids while the 3 of them headed toward the door.

Olivia laughed while getting up and walking toward the bathroom. She turned on the water for the shower; she checked the temperature and began to remove her clothes.

Olivia gasped when the hot water ran all over her body. She took a deep breath and savored the moment. It was just about the only quiet time she ever had. After lathering herself with soap and washing her hair, she rinsed herself off and turned the water off while reaching her hand out of the shower for her towel.

She wrapped the towel around herself and began to blow dry her hair. After she got dressed and did her subtle make up she headed down stairs to finish get the kids ready to Elliot could shower himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**"Morning love birds"** John Munch said as the married detectives walked towards their desk

**"Baby girl, you about ready to pop" **Fin said looking at Liv

**"I'm only 16 weeks Fin, but thank you for telling me how fat I look" **Liv replied back

Elliot got up to get some coffee while walking past Fin he quietly said **"Don't bother defending yourself, it's a battle with the hormones and you will never win"**

Fin laughed to himself as he turned to his paper work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**"Olivia Stabler?" **the nurse called into the waiting room

Both detectives stood up, Olivia walking a few steps ahead reached back for her husband to grab her hand.

The nurse led them into the room and told Olivia to put the gown on & the doctor would be right with them.

**"What are you hoping for?" **Olivia said turning her head to her husband who was seated in a chair next to where Olivia was laying waiting for the doctor.

**"As long as the baby is healthy, I don't care Liv"**

"That BS! Everybody has a preference someone people just like to make themselves look better by giving that lame parent response."

"Fine"

Elliot said as looked back over at her **"Girl."**

"Really?"

Olivia said with a look of shock on her face

**"Yup, another little princess, so she can be just like her Mommy" **Elliot said just then Dr. Goldhawk opened the door to the exam room they were in **"What about you? Girl?"**

"Boy, actually."

Before Elliot had the chance to question his wife's answer Dr. Goldhawk walked in.

**"Mr. & Mrs. Stabler, how are we doing today?"**

An anxious Elliot and Olivia replied while they had the normal small talk with the doctor.

**"and are you guys ready to know the sex of your baby?"**

"yes!"

both parents said in unison.

**"Well it looks like you're having a boy"**

Elliot smiled while running his hands through his wife's chocolate brown hair. Olivia watched the baby on the screen with pure joy in her eyes.

**"Well, I will go get you guys these photos and you can get dressed and schedule your next appointment!"**

"Thank you Dr. Goldhawk"

Olivia said with a giant smile on her face looking down at her stomach.

Elliot & Olivia were walking hand in hand towards their black SUV.

**"Should we get the kids early and go out for lunch to celebrate?"** Elliot said opening the passenger side door for his wife to climb in…  
**"Actually, I was thinking you and I stop home for a bit for a little Mommy and Daddy time before getting the kids"** Olivia said as she winked and pulled on her husbands shirt gesturing that he kiss her.

After locking his lips with hers he pulled away

**"Best idea you ever had" **Elliot said shutting his wife door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Ohhh, El" **Olivia quietly moaned as her husband was rubbing his hands up and down her body, kissing her neck.

Soon they were both completely naked, on their bed.

Elliot looked down at his wife who was lying under him, they locked eyes for a moment and then he leaned down into a passionate kiss.

For the next 2 and a half hours Elliot made love to his wife. Both of them thinking how far they have come in their relationship. Realizing they have never been happier than they are in this moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a family dinner, Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, Lizzie, Alex, Maddy, Olivia, and Elliot were in the living room. Everyone was laughing telling stories of each other.

**"Remember the time Kathleen called Liv and told her she was pregnant!"** Maureen said with the whole room laughing

**"I really had you going Liv! & then all the sudden it clicked and you realized it was april 1****st****" **Kathleen called back.

**"I didn't what to say to you! I just couldn't believe it! **Olivia said back as the door bell rang.

Elliot gave Olivia a look knowing neither were expecting company.

**"Kathy …." ** Elliot said after seeing her on the other side of the door.

**"Elliot, I uh, I really need to talk to you, could you come outside" **Kathy nervously said back.

Alright guys, give me feedback. This is my first story on fanfiction. You can find my other stories at LivieLove on tumblr.

Let me know if you want me to continue it or not?


	2. Poison

"**Uhh sure.."** Elliot said as his wife came up from behind him.

**"El, whose at the… oh. Kathy. Uh how are you?"** Olivia said wondering why after 6 years she's decided to speak to either of them.

**"Kathy just wants to talk for a second, I'll be right in" **Elliot said grabbing his wifes hand for reassurance as he shut the front door.

**"Kath what do you need?"**

**"Elliot, I came to apologize."**

"Kathy it's been quite a few years I don't think an apology is necessary at this point."

**"Elliot, let me talk."** Kathy said looking down at her hands not able to look her ex-husband in the eyes.

**"El.." **she continued** " I had no idea Eli wasn't yours. Dan and I went on one date while you and I were separated and we had sex once. You have to believe I would never intentionally lie to you about that."** Kathy's sad tone said defending herself..

**"Kathy, I'm over it. I love Eli and a part of me always will but I understand what you did. I don't agree with it but I understand it"**

**"Elliot my kids don't speak to me, I call Maureen & Kathleen at least once a day. Dickie & Lizzie only come visit me when you force them to and they don't even acknowledge me. I'm surprised they haven't glared out the window at me!"**

**"They are upset with you but there is nothing I can do to change that!"** Elliot said in rushed tones.

**"Elliot, please, I need your help. I want my life back, my kids back."** Kathy pleaded.

**"Kathy I don't know what it is you want me to do"** Elliot answered getting frustrated.

**"Let's show them we can be friends. You and Liv come have dinner with me and Danny one night. Please Elliot! I'm begging you, you know those kids mean the world to me. If they see you and I can get a lot well enough to be friends they might start to want me back in their lives. PLEASE ELLIOT! I've never asked you for much… but I need my babies back. Please.." **Kathy had turned on the water works getting Elliot to agree.

They had made plans for Elliot and Liv to go over to Kathy and her husband Dan's house for dinner. Elliot knew Olivia was going to flip. Kathy was far from Olivia's favorite person. The first year Elliot and Liv were together Kathy called her every name in the book. She had hit her across the face once leaving Detective Benson with a bruised face. When Kathy found out Olivia was pregnant with the twins she lost it she went down to the precinct and started trashing Olivia's desk while her and Elliot were out on a call.

Kathy had since written apology letters to the couple explaining her nervous breakdown and midlife crisis caused her actions and since therapy started she is in a much better place. Elliot didn't really care much about Kathy and her apology's. He just let it go but Olivia never believed her. She knew Kathy meant every word of it & was always fearful of what was to come next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**"What if she poisons us El?** Olivia yelled half joking, half serious, from the bathroom as she put on her earrings getting ready for the double date at Kathy's she was dreading it.

**"Liv, seriously? Let's try to act like adults" **Elliot yelled back

"**DAD? LIVIE?"** Kathleen Stabler's voice called from down stairs

**"Up here Katie"** Elliot called back as he heard his daughter walking up the stairs.

As Elliot explained the twins routine to Kathleen and thanked her for babysitting them tonight he headed down stairs.  
Kathleen walked into the bathroom where Olivia was finishing up getting ready. 

"**Livie, Do you think my mom is being serious about this whole dinner thing? Or just another one of her games.."**

"I don't know kiddo. But I guess were gonna find out"

**"You don't believe her do you?"**

"**What makes you say that?"** Olivia responded cleaning up her makeup covering the counter

**"the fear in your eyes"** Kathleen shotted back.

**"Kathleen, she is your mother and she loves you. How I feel about her has nothing to do with it**" Olivia answered back trying not to say to much

**"You have been more of a mom to all of us than she ever has…. She doesn't deserve our love" **Kathleen said back. Kathleen Stabler got the stubborn gene she was just like her father. Kathleen and the rest of the Stabler kids hated their mother for what they did. Kathleen and Maureen avoided her at all cost, Lizzie and Dickie went over but not often, Elliot forced them too since the courts ruled it to be every other weekend and even when they were there they didn't speak to Kathy much.

**"I can't make you change your mind and as much as I love being you, Maur, Lizzie and Dickie's mother you are always going to have that whole in your heart, that as much as I want to, I won't be able to fix it. She can."** Olivia said honestly.

Olivia hugged Kathleen and said thank you for babysitting and then hugged and kissed her twins goodbye as Elliot followed and did the same. They walked out the door hand and hand. 

Olivia glanced over at Elliot who was driving their black SVU 20 minutes to Kathy's house.

**"El, I know you agreed to this because you feel bad for Kathy, and don't get me wrong I love that you care so much, but I'm just really not comfortable with this." **Olivia said shyly hoping Elliot wouldn't accuse her of overreacting.

"**Liv, Kathy sounded sincere. If she didn't we wouldn't be in the car right now. I know you and her have had your ups and downs but she just wants to see her kids. And if me and her becoming friends helps the kids see she's not a monster than I don't have a problem doing it."  
**  
_Those kids are better off without her_, Olivia thought to herself. She couldn't help it but this whole thing just didn't seem right. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**"I'm really glad you guys came!"** Kathy said pulling Elliot in for a hug.

Elliot hugged back in the most awkward way he could, he was caught off guard by Kathy. He hadn't been this close to her in almost 8 years.

Kathy went over hugged Olivia

"**Liv you look so great! How far along are you?"  
**

" **oh, uh thanks, about 16 weeks."** Olivia replied back

"**Elliot good to see you again"** these words came from a thin, dark haired man, with green eyes, he was about the same height as Elliot but much less attractive. He had dark curly hair, mopped over his head, this man was Dan Blackwood, Kathy's husband, Eli's father. 

Elliot tried his very hardest to not punch this guy in the face, no matter how long it had been since they found out the truth about Eli's father Elliot always wished he could just clock the guy.

Shaking hands with Dan, Elliot nodded back "**Good to see you again too**"

Olivia saw the anger in her husbands eyes. Elliot turned to his wife putting his arm around her trying to distract himself from the thoughts of punching Dan.

**"Elliot, I made your favorite spaghetti and meatballs with the mustard mixed in the meat" **Kathy said.

Elliot loved Kathy's sauce and meatballs. It really was his favorite meal and had been a long time since he had it. He smiled not wanting to look too excited for he felt his wife's eyes on him waiting his reaction.

"**Sounds delicious"** Elliot said not to chipper sounding to upset his wife but enough to make his ex-wife pleased to hear he wanted it.

The four adults sat down at the neatly set table in the giant dining room with a gorgeous chandler above. Kathy was living a new life, she had always been carefree it didn't take much to impress her but since marrying Dan she became very materialistic. Everything was name brands and expensive.

**"Wow, Kathy I'm impressed" **Elliot said while taking a mouth full of spaghetti.

Olivia so badly wanted to be mad at him for complementing her but she knew it was childish.

"**Thanks El**" Kathy said smiling, putting her hand on top of his.

Kathy didn't move her hand until she was sure Olivia saw them.

After dinner Dan sat in the chair in the living room Olivia and Elliot sat on the couch and Kathy sat on the edge of the couch next to Elliot. They talked about random things, life, work, kids, every time someone said something funny Kathy would laugh and tap her hand on Elliot's jeans making sure Olivia saw the psychical touch between Kathy and her ex-husband.

Olivia sat there feeling so uncomfortable. She wanted to pull Elliot out of the house and go home to _their _kids. She knew Kathy was trying to get under her skin. She let it go for the kids and Elliot's sake.

When it was time to go Kathy grabbed Olivia's hand and said "**Thanks so much for coming it was really good seeing you. We should do lunch sometime, just us girls!"**

Olivia agreed hoping she would never actually have to.

Kathy went over and pulled Elliot into her arms and hugged him for a long second. She had said thank you before he pulled away. Soon enough Olivia and Elliot were pulling out of Kathy's drive way on their way home.

They sat in silence not sure what to say until Elliot's phone went off

**"Liv can you see who it is?"**

Olivia nodded her head picking up the phone.

It was a text from Kathy.

_-thanks for coming tonight, I was so good to see you again ;) -_

Liv read the text out loud and threw the phone down onto her lap.

**"What's your deal?"** Elliot asked confused

**"What's my deal? SERIOUSLY ELLIOT!"** Olivia's voice get louder and more intense. Elliot knew he was in for it considering she only calls him 'Elliot' when she ticked off. 

"**I thought the dinner went well…"** Elliot regretted his words seconds after they left his mouth. 

"**Of course you did!"** Olivia said with anger. "**Why wouldn't you, your ex-wife was all over you. Touching you every chance she got. I'm sure you loved it**" Olivia said holding back the raging anger she had.

"**Woaahh, Liv, I know the hug was a bit much but I couldn't throw her off me"** Elliot said while flicking on his left turning signal.

"**the hug, the hand resting, the tapping, all of it. and then she would look up at me waiting for me to be jealous"** Olivia said getting more and more angry

"**Liv what is there for you to be jealous of, I married you! I chose you!"** Elliot said trying to make her feel better.

**"Liv don't be mad at me for saying this but, I think your hormones are getting the best of you right now"** he paused and grabbed her hand keeping one hand on the wheel **"Honey your it for me, I don't want Kathy so she can tough my hand as much as she wants there is no retraction on my end."**

Olivia nodded thinking maybe it was her hormones and maybe it was nothing, she went into the dinner idea with a bad attitude. Maybe Kathy was trying to just make things better.

"**I'm sorry, I'm just crabby today"**

Elliot nodded ending the conversation with that while they pulled into their driveway.

They walked into their house finding Kathleen watching the wizard of us with Alex and Maddy asleep on each side of her. Elliot carried the twins up stairs to their beds.

**"How was it?"** Kathleen asked as Olivia sat down next to her

**"I think you should call your mom back, why don't you and Maureen just go to lunch** **with her or something"** Olivia said hoping Kathleen wouldn't ask her much else about the dinner.

**"hmmm, maybe. I guess it's worth a try"** Kathleen said gathering her stuff and putting on her sweatshirt.  
**  
"I have an early class tomorrow so I gotta head out."** Kathleen said hugging Olivia

**"Tell dad I said by"**

"Will do honey, thanks for watching them"

"**no problem"** Kathleen yelled back as she walked out the front door **"Love you Livie"**

"Love you too honey!" Olivia said before shutting the door and locking it.

She suddenly felt Elliot's hand wrap around her waist and his breath on her neck as he kissed her.

Olivia turned around pulling her husband's body into hers locking them into a passionate kiss.

**"Bed. Now."** Olivia winked at Elliot

Elliot picked her up and carried his wife up the stairs into their bedroom while Olivia yelled for him to put her down.

He threw his wife's body on the bed and climbed on top of her. Kissing her letting his hands roam her body while she unbuttoned his white and blue stripped button down. His hands slid under her white sweater slowly lifting it exposing her pregnant tummy. Elliot pulled her up and reached behind to unhook his wife's bra as Olivia undid his belt sliding his pants off of him … this continued until both were completely cloth-less. Elliot made love to his wife before she fell asleep in his protective arms. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_**  
Okay sooooo this chapter was a little boring but I didn't wanna leave you guys with another cliff hanger but I promise I have so many different ideas for whats going to happen next! Feel free to review and tell me what you think should happen! Will update soon, probably tonight!**_


	3. Blunt Force Trauma

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Dick Wolfe, this is just my version of what happens… blah blah blah… the usual. **

"Nick, Elliot, I need you to head out to 4th and 32nd street. Warner's there, looks like a rape homicide the victim's name is Vanessa Woodwind." Captain Don Cragen said as the 2 detectives stood up to leave the precinct. "Rollins and Fin, I need you at Mercy General Hospital when you get there locate Hunter Sternum, it's the victims boyfriend. He was found unconscious on the side of the house I want you both there when he wakes up to question him, see if there were any people they were having trouble, a landlord, friend, coworker, anything."

"You got it cap." Fin said as him and Amanda headed for the elevator.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Captain said before turning away to get a cup of coffee.

"Nothing, just sick of desk duty" Olivia replied back in a boring tone.

Captain laughed and headed back to his office "better safe than sorry!"

Olivia smirked to herself thinking about the baby boy growing inside of her. She loved her babies more than anything but she missed her job.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like blunt force trauma to the head" Melinda Warner said while discussing cause of death of the bloody victim the lay on the ground in front of her, Elliot and Nick.

"it's always blunt force trauma Melinda" Olivia said flashing her badge so get passed the officers guarding the crime scene.

"LIV! What are you doing here?" Elliot responded with

"Good to see you too El" Turning her attention to Dr. Warner "It's the DNA swab you from the boyfriend asked for" Handing the jar of cotton swabs over to the medical examiner.

"Fin and Rollins stopped back at the precinct after they picked up they were both tiered and I offered to drive it over here. It's not like me dropping that off is going to hurt anything" Olivia said defending herself to the look she was getting from Elliot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Goodnight baby girl, I love you." Olivia said as she kissed her daughter goodnight.

"Night Mamma, I love you too." The exhausted 4 year old said back as Olivia flicked the light switch and shut the door. She was waiting for Elliot to come out of their son's bedroom.

Every night Olivia took her son to bed and Elliot took their daughter to bed they tucked them in and said goodnight and then switched bedroom to say goodnight to the other. They had been doing it that way since they started sleeping in their own rooms.

"What did Warner get from the DNA swab?" Olivia asked her husband as he came down the stairs to cuddle with her on the couch

"they don't know if it's a rape case anymore. The fluids they found on Vanessa were a match of his DNA" Elliot said as he sat behind his wife so she could lean back onto him.

"maybe they were having sex and were interrupted, must have been a personal homicide with no rape and the brutal beatings she took…." Olivia commented back

"You haven't lost your touch detective" Elliot said playing with his wife's hair

"Can't wait to get back out there." Olivia said smiling back placing her hands on her growing belly.

"You go from being a badass detective chasing guys with guns and bombs to coming home and being mommy of the year" Elliot said laughing "Got any name ideas for this little boy?" Elliot commented as he placed his hands on top of hers.

"hmmm haven't thought about it yet.. you?" Olivia replied back

"Benjamin? Or Zachary?" Elliot said looking down to see his wife's reaction

"I like Benjamin" she said "Benjamin Donald Stabler"

"Donald?" Elliot said confused as to where she got the name from.

"I promised Captain when we got married we would name at least one kid after him" She said laughing at the memory. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stabler" Elliot said as he picked up the phone. The ringing of the phone startled him; he was staring at his beautiful wife who was sitting at her desk across from him doing paper work.

"Oh hey…" The detective said with a bit of reluctance in his voice causing his wife to look up from her desk.

"oh you know her phone is probably off. I'll have her call you." Elliot spoke into the phone while rolling his eyes at Olivia.

She knew who it was. She had been ignoring her phone calls and text messages for the past 2 days. Olivia acted as if she heard nothing and went back to her paper.

"Okay no problem. Talk to you later." Elliot said just before hanging up the phone.

He took a deep breath.  
"Liv…" he said calmly

"El…" she said back mimicking his tone.

"Where's your phone?"

"In my purse.." Olivia sending pretending she had no idea where he was going with the conversation.  
"Well that was Kathy, she said she's been trying to get a hold of you for a few days now. She wants to go to lunch with you."

"oh that's nice" Olivia said getting up from her desk to grab a cup of tea.

"Liv, are you going to call her back?" Elliot said following behind her

"Are you going to make me?" She replied back

"Only if I have too" he paused. "Liv, I think she's just trying to make things right with us and the kids. Can you blame her for trying?"

"I think you are not seeing this the way I am." Olivia said walking away Elliot grabbed her from behind knowing he had pissed her off.

"Baby, you know I wouldn't suggest you go to lunch with her if I thought for one second she had an agenda. I think she's trying to make things right with her kids and I'm not going to try and stop her."

"Well I'm not going to try and help her." Olivia stopped and took a deep breath trying to stop herself from yelling.

"El, I don't feel comfortable around her, I think she is up to something and I don't like it. I love those kids like they were my own if I thought she was back to her normal self I would encourage them to build a relationship with their mother but I don't think she is"

"Liv you sat through one dinner with her, how can you make the assumption?" Elliot said sincerely holding his wife's hands in his.

"Stabler, Amaro, Warner wants to see you now"

Elliot kissed his wife and walked towards the elevators with Nick without another word

Olivia started thinking, _maybe he is right, I went into the dinner with a negative attitude.. and it was only 2 hours maybe she did change… but maybe she didn't… but the kids deserve a relationship with her…_

Olivia got lost in her thoughts. She packed up her stuff and headed to pick up the kids.

Olivia was in the kitchen making dinner, while all 4 kids were sitting at the table. Lizzie and Dickie were quizzing each other for their economics test tomorrow and the twins were coloring next to their old siblings. Elliot walked in, Maddy & Alex ran up to them telling him all about their day. He stood up to walk toward Olivia when Dickie made some smart ass remark that made Elliot lovingly smack his son on the back of the head while Lizze laughed. He wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry I was so pushy earlier, you don't have to do anything you don't want too" Elliot said

"No you were right El, I didn't give her a chance to prove herself any differently. I called her back. We are meeting for lunch and some shopping tomorrow." Olivia said while continuing to chop cucumbers for the Salad.

"Wow Liv, that's great to here. I'm really glad you're doing this"

"hmm, me too." Olivia said while pulling her husband in for a kiss.

**NEXT: Lunch with Kathy. What will happen? What's Kathy up too? Why did Olivia change her mind, does she have something up her sleave? Will update soon! I promise. Let me know what you think so far.**


	4. As perfect as can be

**This chapter is from Olivia's point of few, the other chapter have been from 'narrators POV" so I decided to try something different. Character POV gives more feeling to the story.**

My thoughts over whelm me today, I woke up dreading my lunch & shopping date I agreed to with Kathy. But you were so happy I couldn't tell you that. Since I told you I was going to give it a try you have been happier. I can see the stress leave your body and mind. You have been so carefree lately and I think it's because this Kathy drama is coming to an end. Years of not seeing or talking to her, forcing the kids to visit, it caused stress on you and I know it. This is why I have decided to hide my feelings.

"Liv, what are you doing up?" You turned over to see me sitting up in bed, drowning in my own mind.

"I don't need 12 hours of sleep like some other people" I smiled and winked back trying to hide the concern for the near future.

You pulled me into you and we had a few silent cuddle filled moments until the kids ran in.

We did our normal morning routine except I was off of work so I took the kids to school headed back to the house and finished getting ready to meet Kathy.

Picking out what to wear: the hardest thing to do while 17 weeks pregnant.

Kathy has always had an amazing body, thin, model like figure, long blond hair, still not sure why you left her for me. But regardless of what I wear she will still look better. So I decided on a pair of dark wash, slimming, jeans, a cream sweater, and my black boots. Grabbed my black pea coat that I knew I wasn't going to fit in much longer, and I headed out the door.

**Lunch with Kathy:**

Kathy was at the café when I arrived. There she was. As perfect as can be.

I still didn't feel right about this and I know she's up to something. I can feel it but I can't say anything until I'm sure. You wave to me from across the café. I start to head over to you and I remember all the times Elliot would show up at my apartment at 2am because of the hell you put him through. All the times Kathleen would call me because she just needed to get away. I have so much anger toward you this lunch will be difficult to get through.

"Hey Liv" you stand to hug me.

"Hi Kathy"

"How far along are you?" you asked, but I know you don't care

"17 weeks today."

"Wow, do you know what your having yet?"

"A Boy" I say keeping my answers short

"oh gosh, how exciting!" you pretended to sound enthusiastic.

I nod my head and smile as you begin to tell stories about you and Elliot during every pregnancy you had. I just want to punch you.

"Liv I'm so happy for you guys. I hope you know that."

I nod my head while taking a sip of a drink so I don't have to actually answer you.

Deep in my thoughts about how much I hate you, you start asking me questions about my past … I answer carefully. Not sure how you will use the information against me later.

"So you and your mother had a tough relationship right?"

"what" I say caught of guard. 

"oh I'm sorry, sore subject right? Forget I said it" You said acting like you care, again.

"Oh, well it wasn't your typical mother daughter relationship but it is, what it is." I say back hoping you will end there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

After a long day of Kathy throwing knives in my back I walk in my front door taking a deep breath realizing its already 8:30pm

"Hey babe" you came from around the corner pulling me into a kiss "So how bad was it?"

"It wasn't bad, wasn't great" I say hoping you wont ask to many questions.

Your phone lights up from inside your pocket.

_"Hey Elliot, just got off the phone with Kathleen. We are going to dinner with Maureen, Dickie, and Lizzie, was wondering if you wanted you join us. Thought it would be nice to spend some time with our kids. –Kathy"_

Elliot read the text.

_"Sure."_

He responded back. He figured he would tell Liv later. She seemed tiered so they went to bed.

**Sorry this chapter is short and kinda pointless. Needed some fill in stuff. I am leaving for vacation this week. It's an 18 hour drive so hopefully I will have some writing time! If not I will update this weekend once I get there and settled in! If you guys have any ideas or suggestions let me know! I will give credit to you as well if you give me an idea! Just leave me a name! THANKS! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	5. Blueberries

"Munch that makes no sense…." Fin said looking at his former partner  
"Think about it: what natural foods are blue? NONE. So I refuse to eat or drink anything blue." Munch responded defending himself  
"Blueberries?"  
"They are purple, end of discussion" Munch responded back

Elliot sat there listening to his co-workers conversation laughing at them when he noticed Olivia didn't look good. She was losing color in her face.

"Liv, you feeling okay?"  
"yeah, I'm fine, just a little nauseous."  
"Why don't you go lay down in the cribs for a little" Elliot said with a nervous tone  
"El, I'm okay." Olivia said as she stood up to get some tea but 3 steps from her desk she was on the ground.

"CALL A BUS!" Elliot yelled while running over to his wife.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elliot sat in chair next to his wife's hospital bed. He knew it was just a vitamin deficiency but it scared him. He couldn't imagine his life without her. He watched Olivia's chest move up and down. Seeing her breathe steadily put him at ease.

"Hey love"

Elliot jumped when he heard his wife's voice, caught in his thoughts he didn't even notice she woke up.

"Oh my god, Liv" he said wrapping his arms around her.  
"Honey I'm fine, calm down…everything okay with the baby?"  
"yeah you've said that before and not even a minute later you dropped to the ground & yes, he's perfectly okay. The doctor prescribes some Iron pills and said that should fix the problem."  
"When can I leave? I want to get home and see my babies."

Elliot got up in search of a doctor to find out if Olivia was ready to be discharged. Luckily she was but under strict instructions.

"Now Mrs. Stabler, although I am discharging you does not mean you are out of harm's way so here a few rules. No lifting heavy objects, nothing over 20lbs! Also no driving and you are going to need someone to be with you at all times until I see you again for a checkup next week and then I will clear you, those pills can be dangerous."

Olivia rolled her eyes at the thought of having to be babysat.

"Uh Liv.." Elliot said as he drove out of the hospital parking lot.  
"yeah?"  
"There is no way I can take another week off. We are already so behind, you saw the case load."  
"Not a big deal honey, I'll see what Maureen is up too"  
"Her sorority all went to Panama City for the week. Kathleen?"  
"She's in DC for the women's right conference with school"  
"Casey?"  
"Elliot I am not asking Casey to take a week off work for me!"  
"Well Liv you are not staying by yourself"  
"There isn't any other options El!" Olivia felt herself tensing up  
"Well maybe … uh, maybe we could call Kathy."  
"Over my dead body" Olivia yelled out  
"Liv I don't know what else to do! I see if I can get cap to let me come in late so I'll leave around 10 and Lizzie and Dickie get home from school at 2, it's not that long!"  
"You're ex-wife is not going to come babysit my Elliot. Not happening"

Elliot felt an argument coming on he took a few silent moments to himself before saying anything else.

"Olivia, this is not about you anymore. We have 3 kids that need their mother to be healthy. So unless you want to be the one to explain to Alex and Maddy that the reason you have to sit in a hospital bed 24/7 instead of being at home is because you are to selfish then be my guest but if that's not something you want to do then I am calling Kathy when we get home."

Elliot knew using the kids would get her to shut up. It might have been wrong but he would do anything to protect his wife and kids.

**Hello loves! Sorry I haven't written in FOREVER! Like I said I last chapter I went on vacation and ended up having no time or ability to write. ANYWAY, Sorry this chapter is short just making sure you are still with me! If you want this continued just send me a review letting me know you are still reading, I don't want to continue this story if nobody is reading it.**

Just want to clear up some stuff, Munch and Fin are partners, Nick and Elliot are partners (for now, I haven't decided if after Liv has the baby if they will be or not) and there is no Rollins (I know, I love her but she didn't fit in the story) Also! I decided not to write in character POV anymore, just not a fan. Thanks for R&R guys!  
-Lauren


	6. Phone Sliddin'

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews and keeping up with the story. Just 2 people I want to directly respond to:**

**Madison: Thanks so much! Vacation was a blast!**

**This was requested by one of my awesome reviewers, Amanda! so here are the ages of the kids, Lizzie and Dickie are 17 and Alex and Maddy are 4 ( Maureen & Kathleen are in their early 20's I didn't really detail their characters to much because they aren't involved in the story a lot) Olivia is 45 & Elliot is 48. I know this is doesn't go according to the timeline of the show because 20 years after El and Liv became partners (Which would be 5 years from the current season of SVU) they would both be in their mid 50's so sorry that part doesn't make sense.  
**

* * *

"Liv stop looking at me like that"

Elliot and Olivia had been fighting all weekend about Kathy staying with Olivia while he was at work & today was the first day. Elliot was walking back and forth between their bedroom and master bathroom. Olivia sat on the edge of the bed watching him with anger in her eyes.

"No. This is stupid. You are stupid. This is all your fault anyway"  
"my fault? How in god's name is this my fault liv?"  
"YOU COULDN'T KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS!"

Elliot quietly laughed to himself and went to sit beside his wife. Wrapping an arm around her.

"Liv, I am sorry this is how everything happening. But you know I just wants what's best for you and the baby"  
"I know but come on, what if situations were reversed and Dean Porter or Brian Cassidy had to come babysit you. How would you feel?"

Elliot looked at the ground avoiding her eyes.

"That's what I thought" Olivia said while walking out of their bedroom.

A few minutes' later All 4 Stabler kids were sitting at the table eating breakfast while Olivia was at the counter reading over some paper work Cragen sent over for her to do.

"Hey Liz let me borrow that work sheet Mrs. Ralph gave us for homework last night." Dickie said with pleading eyes.  
"NO! Do your own homework Dickie!" Lizzie snapped back.

When Lizzie got up and went to the bathroom to Dickie stood up and walked over to Lizzie's backpack to look for the paper. Maddy and Alex sat and watched their brother laughed at his disobedient-ness.

"RICHARD MICHAEL STABLER!" Lizzie said jumping on top of her brother. "I told you to do your own homework" Lizze said  
"Will you two cut it out! Olivia said back "Dickie parent teacher conferences are next week and you better hope you have all your homework turned in"  
"Liv, don't worry I got this" Dickie said reassuringly.  
"Come on dipshit the bus is here!" Dickie said tugging at his twins arm.  
"RICHARD! Language!" Elliot said while walking down the stairs.  
"Sorry dad, See you guys later" Dickie and Lizzie said heading out the door.

Elliot walked over kissing and hugging his youngest children good morning.

"You still mad at me?" Elliot asked batting his eyelashes at his wife.  
"No.. but I am annoyed with you" Olivia said handing him a cup of coffee.  
"Liv I just want you and the baby healthy!"  
"yeah, just wish Kathy didn't have to do with it"

Just then there was a knock at the door. Olivia heard Elliot greet Kathy.

"Alex and Maddy come hug me bye" Olivia said bending down so she was at eye level with her 4 year olds.

"Bye Mommy, I love you" Alex said wrapping his arms around his mother's neck and leaning back and kissing her.  
"bye buddy, Have a good day at pre-school! Love you!" She said before pulling her little girl in for a hug.  
"Bye Mommy, I love you & bye baby, I love you too." Maddy said tapping on her mother's baby bump.  
"Love you too baby girl"

As Maddy and Alex walked toward the door getting their shoes and coats on Elliot walked up to kiss his wife goodbye.  
"Be nice today, please" He said knowing it would be a challenge for her.  
"yeah, yeah, bring me home peanut butter. We are almost out."  
"Out of peanut butter, whatever will you do" He said mocking his wife whose latest pregnancy craving is Oreo's dipped in peanut butter.

Olivia was enjoying the little moment her and her husband were having until she saw Kathy walking up behind them.

"Alright well I will see you later" Elliot said grabbing another quick kiss from his wife before turning to Kathy.  
"Thanks Kath"  
"No problem Elliot" Kathy said rubbing her hand down is arm.

Olivia walked away knowing it was going to be a tough day. She said her final goodbyes to her kids and wished them a good day along with her husband before turning to Kathy.

"I'm going to head upstairs and take a shower"  
"Okay, yell if you need anything Liv!" Kath said.

Her chipper and pleasant voice made Olivia want punch her even more than she already did.

About an hour and 30 minutes later Olivia was turning off the bathroom lights and sat on her bed for a few minutes before heading back down stairs to deal with her husband's annoying ex-wife. So far Kathy had just been a little too touchy for Olivia's liking but she hadn't done anything completely nasty to her. Olivia thought maybe she was still mad and a little jealous. But she knew Kathy would never actually hurt her.

At 12:02 Olivia looked at the clock realizing her few relaxing moments sitting on her bed turned into an hour and a half long nap.

"Hey Liv, I went up to check on you and saw you feel asleep. So I made you some lunch for when you woke up. How you feeling" Kathy said pushing a plate with hot ham & grilled cheese sandwich on it and a bowl of salad toward Olivia.  
"Oh uhm, thanks … I'm feeling okay" Olivia said back not sure what exactly she was supposed to say

Olivia ate the lunch Kathy made her and helped Kathy clean up before sitting at the kitchen table and working on some of the work Cragen had sent her. Olivia was so caught up in her work she didn't even hear Lizzie and Dickie walk in bickering about who knows what. Kathy stopped to talk to them before telling Olivia she was leaving.

When Kathy got in her car and drove out of the driveway Olivia sighed in relief. Soon enough Elliot and the youngest set of Stabler twins walked through the door. Elliot said hello to his wife and talked about their days before heading upstairs to change. 30 minutes later Elliot, Dickie, and Lizzie were off to dinner meeting up with Kathleen, Maureen, & Kathy. Elliot asked Olivia if she wanted to come but she kindly declined the offer. Spending the day with Kathy was enough she didn't need to be around her for dinner too.

Olivia spent the evening playing, reading books, and watching movies with Alex and Maddy. Once she put them to bed she had decided to text Elliot considering it was almost 9:30 and he still wasn't home.

_ Hey honey, hope dinner went well. What time will you and the kids get home? It's getting a little late. Love you. -Liv_

Seconds later Olivia's phone went off.

_ Hey Liv, Sorry I didn't call. Dinner was good. The kids and I went over to Maureen's new apartment. Kathy wasn't feeling well and left halfway through dinner. Don't wait up for us, not sure how long we will be. Love you! –El_

Olivia was happy knowing Elliot was getting to spend time with his kids. With the older girls schedule he didn't get to see them as often as he liked. And she loved even more that Kathy wasn't with them.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Olivia slid her phone down her shirt (Where she kept it most of the time. Putting it in her pocket while chasing a rapist around the streets of New York City caused her to lose so many times. So she began keeping it inside her bra) She looked out the window and saw Kathy's car in the driveway. Figuring she forgot something when she left earlier she opened the door but it was not Kathy's face she saw.

Lowell Harris was standing in her doorway. Before she could scream he had put a cloth over her mouth and everything went black.

* * *

**Alright you wonderful readers, I updated yesterday and today just because I love you guys so much I didn't want to keep you waiting but next chapter won't be up till the weekend. I'm having some writers block on the next chapter. Let me know what you guys are thinking, how you feel about me bringing Harris back, why does he have Kathy's car? I'm ALWAYS open to suggestions! Thanks guys! -Lauren**


	7. Keys

**Okay so hey, I am really having trouble with this story. Sorry this chapter is so short. But having some massive writers block. Ahhh sorry this chapter sucks. I won't publish another chapter until It's really done good.**

Elliot and his oldest set of twins, walked up to their house Elliot putting his keys in the door realizing the door was unlocked, _odd, _He thought.

The twins said goodnight to their father and headed to their rooms. Elliot locked the door, turned the lights off, and headed up stairs. After checking on Maddy and Alex he walked into his room calling for his wife.

"Liv?" he said checking the bathroom.

He ran into the hallway "Olivia!"

Dickie and Lizzie both came running out of their room.

"Dad what's wrong?" Dickie asked

"She's gone. Liv's gone!" Elliot was frantically running down the stairs.

Elliot began searching the house but his wife wasn't there. That's when he saw the note on the back of his front door.

_Looking for Detective Benson?  
You won't find her._

Elliot called Cragen in hysterics. Not even 15 minutes later, CSU, and every detective was at his house.

Lizzie didn't know what to do, her dad wouldn't talk to anyone and half of the NYPD was at her house. So she did what any scared teenager would do, she called her mother. Kathy.

Kathy showed up wrapping her arms around Elliot trying to console him.

"Elliot we have what we need but you are not coming near this case. You are to stay home with your children. If we have a lead. We will call you, understood?"

Elliot nodded his head. Pulling away from Kathy, walking closer to Don he said "Don you have to find her. I need her"

Kathy had gotten her older kids settled and they both went back to bed even though no sleeping would actually take place.

Kathy sat with Elliot on the couch. Doing her best to comfort him. She knew she had him back this time, as long as she kept Olivia away.

Meanwhile:

Olivia was laying on a cold basement floor… passed out… bleeding… and she had no idea the hell she just entered. 


	8. The boss

She woke feeling the cold beneath her. She opened her eyes and saw 4 cement walls. In one of the walls was a steal door. Tears began to fall as she began to remember the events that led her here. She remembered Lowell Harris standing at her front door and the next thing she remembered was lying in the back of the car, she heard two voices, one was Harris, the other was a women, she knew the voice but couldn't place it. Olivia started to panic. She stood up and walked around the cold room. There was a bed, neatly made and there was a bathroom. It wasn't your typical kidnapper hiding spot, other than the temperature it wasn't half bad.

She still felt disoriented and began to worry about the drug given to her and how it could impact the baby growing inside of her. She started to panic but knew she had to keep calm, for her baby's sake.

"I'm a cop. I'll be okay" She kept reminding herself quietly.

* * *

"Daddy…" 4 year old Madison tapped her dad's shoulder

"Mad, what are you doing awake?" He was startled at Madison's touch, sitting on the couch all he could think about was his wife and unborn child. He pulled his daughter onto his lap. Looking in her eyes, it was like looking at Olivia.

"I had a bad dream and I went to your bedroom but you and mommy weren't in there"

"I'm sorry baby, what was you dream about?" He asked attempting to stall her because he did not know what he was going to say when she asked where her mother was.

Elliot watched his daughter tell the story of her bad dream in full detail. He watched her, she was so innocent. She was like Olivia in so many ways. Madison is sassy, she talks back, a lot but that was because she has such strong feelings about things in life and she never backed down, even if her friends thought Barbie and Ken should live in the Malibu Mansion and she thought they should live in the Countryside quarter. She never gives up on her dreams, simple or not. She has a heart of gold. She is the perfect combination of Elliot and Olivia. High strung but loving, intense feelings but appropriately so.

"….and that's when I came to get you and mommy" Madison was finishing her story when Elliot heard a knock at the door.

"Stay here" he said setting his daughter on the couch

Elliot walked to the door hoping to see one of the cops with good news or Olivia herself.

"Captain, you find her?" Don Cragen was standing there with what looked like a face of defeat.

"Not yet, but we will. I'm sorry to come by so late but I need her cell phone, just to check any recent calls. Clearly this is personal so it's someone she knows."

"Grandpa!" Maddy came running into his arms.

"Maddy can you go wait upstairs in your room and I'll be up to tuck you in" Elliot suggested so that he could talk to Cragen without her overhearing.

Madison headed upstairs when Elliot began searching for Olivia's phone. He grabbed his phone and started calling her phone but he didn't hear it go off

"Don I don't think it's here. Maybe he took her phone too."

* * *

Olivia was sitting on the bed inside the, what felt like, a prison cell. Her heart started racing when she heard keys move inside the lock on the door and watched the door handle slowly turn.

"Detective, how are you?" Harris said smirking at his prisoner

"Why are you doing this?" Olivia tried not to sound scared. She kept her voice stern and sold.  
"Because we have some unfinished business to attend to"

Harris stated walking closer to Olivia. She felt sick and scared. She'd do anything to get out of there but she knew there wasn't a good chance of her making it out of here alive. She just hoped her fellow detectives would find her soon.

"Don't do this. I know you aren't a bad man, what happened between you and I was a misunderstanding"

"Misunderstanding? That's why I spent 10 years in prison?"

"Come on, right now you let me go and we will forget this ever happened?"

"Yeah right, I'm supposed to believe you? I am not stupid"

"Harris, I have kids now, they are my focus. Not turning you in. I just need to be with them!" Olivia pleaded just then she felt vibration patterns coming from the inside of her shirt. Then it clicked she slid her phone into her shirt before Lowell took her. She tried not to make any facial expressions her phone was her only way out at this point.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Lowell left the room. Olivia knew it wouldn't be long so she didn't dare take out the phone just yet. She wondered if the person who knocked was the women whose voice she heard.

Harris came back in momentarily with a tray of food. A chicken breast, baked potato, and some plain bowtie noodles with a glass of water.

"Sit." Harris nodded to the bed. "Eat." He said handing her the tray.

"You drug me, kidnap me, and throw me in a concrete room and give me a gourmet meal?"

"Just eat it." He said as he stood in the corner of the room.  
"Who knocked on the door? I didn't realize you were working with someone. Who else hates me this much?" Olivia asked while eating the food that was given to her

"I work alone"

"Clearly you don't. Who is it?"

"Shut up Benson"

"Well clearly whoever it was is giving you orders because instead of coming back in here to sexually assault me, you brought food."

"The boss wants to keep your baby healthy"

Olivia's heart sunk. They planned on taking her baby. And keeping her locked up until she had it.

"After I have this baby your taking him?"

"maybe"

"then you are going to kill me"

"maybe" he said again. Still standing across the room waiting for her to finish.

Harris refused to say anything else. Once Olivia was done he took her tray of food and grabbed a bottle of water from outside the door and handed it to her.

"Keep yourself hydrated. I'll be back tomorrow"

Olivia took the water and waited for the door to close. She wondered who was on the other side of the door before. Whoever it was told him to keep his hands off me she was sure of that because he came back in with a look of defeat and he didn't touch her. Olivia looked around the room first to see if there was any cameras. She didn't see any so she headed into the bathroom and checked there first. She was surprised to see a lock on the door. She locked the bathroom door and sat on the toilet pulling out the phone dialing the precinct.

"Captain Cragen" he answered

"It's Liv, trace the call and fast." She whispered

"Okay Liv stay on a few more minutes." The team started tracing the call

"Are you okay?"

"yeah, just hurry"

"Okay we got it Liv, stay strong we are on our way" he said just before hanging up

She walked out of the bathroom and went to lay on the bed. She was so scared. She put a hand on her growing stomach and told her baby that everything was going to be okay.

Upstairs on the main level of the house Olivia was in, Lowell Harris and his boss, Kathy were having a conversation on how this operation was being run.

"You do not touch her until that baby is born. Then once the baby is out. We drop him at the police station with a note saying who he is. Then you can take her where ever you want and do whatever you want but that baby can't be harmed."

"yeah, yeah, I know the drill. I still don't understand why you want this baby."

"Elliot won't be able to raise 3 kids under the age of 5 by himself. He will need me to help"

Harris rolled his eyes at Kathy's obsession but he didn't care. He was only in it for the payback.

"Okay so tomorrow morning, give her these, they are prenatal vitamins. Here is a list of what I want her to eat for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Make sure she is eating and drinking enough. There is a bag of clothes for her, Give them to her and tell her she can shower whenever she wants. She needs to be healthy for this baby. And again, you do not touch her!"

Just before Harris could make a smartass comment the doorbell rang and they both headed to the door. Kathy was putting on her coat so she could leave to head over to Elliot's. As soon as the door opened Munch and Cragen had Harris and Kathy in handcuffs. All the cops were shocked to see Elliot's ex-wife there. Fin headed to the basement in search of Olivia he found the door and called her name. Once he knew she was in there he broke the lock.

* * *

Back at the precinct Olivia was sitting at her desk with a cup of tea trying to take it all in the Kathy was behind this. She was growing impatient waiting for Elliot to show up but finally she saw her blue eyed man walk out of the elevator and before she knew it she was wrapped in his arms.

"El.." She began through her tears

"baby I'm so glad you are okay, Where is the bastard that did this?" Elliot was growing angry.

"it was Lowell Harris, the correction officer from the undercover operation… but he had a partner"

"Did you know the partner" he asked still tightly holding onto his wife.

"We both do she said" laying her head against his chest so nobody would see all the tears falling.

"Honey who is it?" He asked rubbing her back

Just then Cragen came up to them

"Why don't we show you"

The headed toward the interrogation room. Elliot stood in shock looking at his ex-wife from behind the glass.

She was going to pay for this.

* * *

**Sorry this update took so long! Send me a review to let me know you guys are still with me! I won't update unless I know people are still reading. Love you guys!**


	9. Pizza please

It's been 2 weeks since Olivia had returned home, 2 weeks since Elliot realized Kathy was a "_fucking nutcase"_ in the words of Kathleen Stabler.

It was 6pm and Elliot was sitting at his desk looking at the empty desk across from his and picked up the phone to call his wife.

"Stop checking in on me Elliot" She answered

"Hello to you to"

"I said 'hello' when I answered the last 12 phone calls"

"What are you guys up too?"

"Laying on the couch watching the Grinch, stop calling"

"nope." Elliot knew he had nothing to worry about but he did anyway.

"When will you be home?"

"About an hour or so, Want me to grab dinner?"

"Pizza please." She politely replied, thankful she didn't have to cook.

"Alright, well I have some paper work I need to finish and a quick stop and I will be home"

"okay, see you soon, love you"

"Love you too, kiss the kids for me"

"Will do, drive careful!"

"bye honey" he said just before hanging up.

Elliot finished up paper work and headed out for the night. Before grabbing the pizza he had a quick stop to make. Kathy.

He hadn't spoken to her since he found out she was behind his wife's kidnapping. He waited in the cement block room while the guard went to retrieve Kathy from her holding cell.

"Elliot." She said pulling him out of her thoughts.

"Don't speak. I'm the one doing the talking. Sit down and shut up."

"El, don't-"

"What the fuck did I just say Kathy?"

She saw the anger in his eyes and sat down.

"I should have never trusted you. You realize you have something wrong with you? You do realize that don't you? I have never in my life hated you even after I found out you cheated and lied. You are the mother of my children and so I always said that I loved you because you are in fact my kids mother but I actually hate you. You are a sick human being Kathy. I am embarrassed to call you my ex-wife. I feel bad for my children knowing that you are their mother." Elliot shook his head and laughed in disgust "you wanna know the sad part Kath? I had actually thought you wanted to do right by your children but Kathleen is right, you are just a pathetic little bitch and they are better off without you"

"She didn't say that" Kathy hissed.

"oh you wanna bet? She said that along with many other things, one of them being she wished I would have married Olivia sooner so that she could have been her mother instead of you. I am done with you and so are they. And so help me god Kathy if you come near MY children or Olivia ever again, I will personally put the gun to your head and kill you"

Kathy sat in fear. She did this for him but she lost him in the end.

Elliot slammed a chair into the table, took one last look at his ex-wife, remembering the happy, loving woman, he married, he wondered where she went because the woman he was looking at was not her.

Elliot had promised Olivia he wouldn't see Kathy but he had too. He contemplated telling her on his way home.

Pulling into his drive he had decided telling her was for the best because she was going to find out anyway, she always did.

Walking in the door with pizza in his hands he felt little hands wrapping around him. He leaned down to kiss his 4 year old twins.

"Hey guys, where's mommy?"

"in the bafroom" Maddy replied

"ba-TH-room Madison, not baf"

The four year old nodded not really caring what he was saying just hoping to get her hands on some pizza.

Elliot set the pizza on the counter and took of his coat. He got plates out putting a piece of pizza on the Disney princess plate and another piece on the Lightening McQueen plate when he felt arms around him.

"I was hoping you would be home soon" Olivia seductively whispered into her husband's ear.

"Sorry, had to make a stop before heading home" He said pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Soon enough the twins and their parents sat at the table eating dinner.  
"Where's Dickie and Lizzie?" Elliot asked

"Dickie went is staying a John's tonight and Lizzie is with Kathleen and Maureen till Sunday"

"Mommy can I be escused?" Maddy asked while chewing the last bite of her pizza

"me too, mommy?" Alex 2nd Maddy's request.

"Maddy it's EX-cused, and yes you both may. Put your plates in the sinks and go to the bathroom and wash your hands."

The 4 year olds headed off on the mission to the kitchen sink to dump their plates and off to the bathroom.

"You saw her…" Olivia said as a statement not a question

_Damn she's good. _–Elliot thought

"Yup, and I would prefer you not ask me about it. I know we agreed that I wouldn't but I had too and you can me mad if you want but I don't regret going"

"I wasn't going to be mad. I figured you would end up going to see her at some point."

"You're really not mad?"

"Nope. I refuse to let myself get worked up over here. She doesn't deserve even that."

Elliot got up clearing their plates into the dishwasher, along with the kids, throwing the pizza in the fridge while she wiped off the table.

"You know it's already 8:30 … Why don't we put the kids to bed and enjoy some time to ourselves" Elliot said with a wink

"sounds like a plan" She kissing him. 


	10. The 10th Stabler

**Disclaimer: Do you see any bensler babies around on SVU? ...there's your proof I don't own the show or any of the recognized characters.**

Here is the final chapter: Thanks for riding along with us! ALSO, any good EO stories you know of, PM them to me, or in a review. Thanks guys. It's been swell.

_1 year and 4 months later  
_  
In the backyard on a cool June evening, after saying goodbye to their friends from the 1-6 and the DA office who came to celebrate the 1st birthday of Benjamin Donald Stabler, Lizzie, Dickie, Maureen, Kathleen, Alexander, & Madison were playing an intense game of volleyball while Elliot and Olivia watched and a newly 1 year old Benjamin was asleep on Olivia's chest, his left hand tangled in her hair and right hand wrapped around her neck. Olivia was running her hands over the short dark brown hair on her youngest son's head.

"It's been a long year…" she said breaking the silence

"It's has … but it's moments like this that make everything worth it" Elliot said grabbing his wife's hand.

"We have a long year ahead of us. Maureen starting the academy, Kathleen's graduating college, Liz and Dickie starting college and the Alex and Maddie start kindergarten"

"the oldest is about to become a cop and the youngest is still in diapers. What have we gotten ourselves into" Elliot chuckled

"I don't know but I wouldn't have it any other way"

They sat in silence, watching their kids laugh and play.

Olivia glanced down at the sleeping baby on her chest, kissing the top of his head.

"hey El I think it's time I leave SVU"

"What?" Elliot said, a little startled by the comment

"You're taking over for Don and Munch is retiring, the office is going to be crazy and you and I will both have to work more hours and we have a 1 year old and 2 five year olds at home. I just think it would be easier."

after a second of taking it all in Elliot finally responded by passionately kissing his wife as his way of saying "okay" to her proposition.

Olivia smiled at Elliot after breaking away from their kiss they went back to watching their kids.

Until Olivia pulled her husband's shirt ordering him to come closer to her.

"plus, I'm pregnant…"

Elliot couldn't help but laugh. 8 kids. Most people would think it was insane but he didn't care. He was ready to bring baby Stabler #8

They both sat their smiling, enjoying life and what it had become.

Elliot would soon be Captain Stabler and Olivia would soon be the mother of eight children and they wouldn't have it any other way.

_**the end**_

_  
_


End file.
